I always hate life after the disaster
by hanury
Summary: AU ; dystopian. infinite as survivors. judul menceritakan isi


**I always hate life after the disaster**

**main cast : sunggyu, sungyeol, myungsoo, sungjong**

.

.

.

.

Sebuah kota mati. Kehidupan setelah bencana nuklir. Dunia yang dulunya sudah rusak menjadi lebih hancur. Tidak ada lagi pepohonan untuk ditebang, tidak ada lagi binatang langka menunggu untuk diselamatkan, anak terlantar di bawah jembatan hanya sekedar ingatan di jaman ini. Manusia hebat yang dulunya menguasai dunia berubah menjadi tidak lebih dari dari spesies yang hampir punah. Air, udara bersih dan pepohonan menjadi lebih berharga daripada emas. Kekurangan makanan merupakan keseharian dan kelaparan merupakan kenyataan yang terukir jelas didepan matamu. Disamping kenyataan yang tragis ini ada beberapa orang yang berhasil selamat. Kumpulan nyawa yang selalu bergerak dalam kelompok, hanya ada satu peraturan dalam kelompok seperti ini. Teruslah menjaga satu sama lain dan yakinkan mereka jika pasti akan ada jalan keluar.

Sunggyu menghitung. Karena memang itulah yang selalu dilakukannya saat kelompoknya mengambil langkah masuk kedalam tempat tinggal mereka. Satu, dua, tiga…enam. Enam kepala. Sesuatu terasa ganjil. Dia selalu memastikan ada 7 kepala didalam situ termasuk dirinya.

"Dimana Sungyeol?" Sunggyu bertanya, matanya menjelajahi wajah-wajah temannya berkali-kali. Angka tujuh tergambar jelas di kepalanya seakan mencoba menipu matanya jika memang ada tujuh nyawa didalam ruangan itu.

"Dimana dia?" Sunggyu mengulangi pertanyaannya. Berbagai umpatan terasa campur aduk di pikirannya, siap untuk digunakan.

"Kami tidak tahu.." Sungjong berkata. Ekspresinya takut tapi matanya tidak terlihat ragu. Karena memang begitulah, mereka tidak tahu dimana Sungyeol.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kukira peraturan utama kita sudah jelas disini. Jaga kelompokmu dan kembali sebelum matahari terbenam."

"Ada kelompok, yang mungkin kumpulan penjahat. Sungyeol memerintah kita untuk berpencar dan kembali ke tempat ini secepat yang kita bisa."

Sunggyu dan Sungyeol adalah pemimpin dari kelompok kecil mereka. Sunggyu bertanggung jawab untuk memberi perintah, dia adalah jenis orang yang selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Sedangkan Sungyeol adalah pemimpin ke dua mereka, yang menggantikan Andra saat ia terlalu tersesat untuk berfikir. Mereka berdua melakukan kerja bagus dalam memimpin kelompok ini dan menjaga mereka tetap hidup selama lebih dari setahun. Kumpulan anak remaja seperti mereka kebanyakan meninggal 6 bulan atau lebih setelah bencana terjadi.

"Apa kalian melihat ke arah mana dia lari?"

"Arah barat. Sunggyu maafkan kami, kami tidak bermaksud meninggalkannya begitu saja…"

"Tidak apa, tidak apa. Itu keputusannya. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Sunggyu berkata, mencoba meyakinkan mereka dan dirinya sendiri. Yang lain hanya mengangguk meng-iya-kan, mereka semua tahu jika mungkin bisa jadi Sungyeol tidak baik-baik saja. Hidup jadi lebih sulit setelah bencana terjadi. Makanan dan air menjadi lebih berharga dari minyak dan emas, orang-orang bahkan rela membunuh untuk mendapatkan sedikit surga seperti itu.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Sebuah suara menyeletuk. Sunggyu tidak mau tahu siapa yang bicara kali ini, pikirannya sedang kalut. Siapa yang tidak, jika temanmu sendirian di luar sana dan bisa mati kapan saja. Mereka berdua sudah berteman sejak sebelum semua menjadi seperti ini. Sunggyu adalah ketua kelas dan Sungyeol pelawaknya kelas mereka sering bertengkar dan entah bagaimana mereka bisa berteman, yang jelas ia tidak akan bisa berfungsi dengan benar jika Sungyeol tidak ada disana untuk meluruskan jalan pikirannya.

"Kita menunggu, kalian tahu kan Sungyeol itu cerdas. Dia akan pulang."

Tidak ada yang bicara lagi. Semua orang setuju untuk menunggu Sungyeol kembali. Kelompok ini tinggal di bangunan bekas sekolah yang cukup luas. Ada banyak tempat berlindung dan sinar matahari yang cukup untuk mereka tinggal. Dan yang paling penting ada sumur disitu, airnya keruh berwarna kuning dan bercampur tanah. Bagaimanapun juga itu lebih baik daripada tidak ada sama sekali, pertama kali menemukannya mereka tidak mau mengambil resiko meminumnya karena siapa yang tahu ada apa di air itu tapi kemudian salah satu dari mereka nekat meminumnya dan dia tidak mati. Setelah itu mereka sepakat untuk tinggal disini dan mendidihkan air itu sebelum diminum.

Kehidupan mereka berjalan seperti biasa setelahnya, secara bergantian beberapa orang pergi untuk mencari makanan, obat-obatan, peralatan atau apapun yang masih bisa ditemukan di luar sana. Andra tetap menjalankan tugasnya tapi matanya terus menerawang keluar sana, mencoba melihat siluet kepulangan Sungyeol.

"Kita tidak perlu menunggunya lagi," Myungsoo berkata, menatap kesal pada Sunggyu. Semua melihat kearahnya. "ya, kalian tahu kan. Lebih dari lima hari tanpa air maka kemungkinan dia tidak selamat, apa kalian sadar berapa lama dia tidak pulang? 8 hari jika perlu ku ingatkan."

"Bukan berarti dia tidak akan selamat, astaga Myungsoo dia temanmu! Dia pernah menyelamatkanmu!" Sungjong berteriak, entah untuk memarahi atau mengingatkan Myungsoo. Mereka berjumlah 6 sebelum bertemu dengan Myungsoo yang saat itu sedang sekarat dan berdarah karena kelompok penjahat berusaha merampoknya.

"Satu-satunya cara ia bisa selamat adalah menemukan sumber air baru yang mungkin jauh lebih banyak dan bersih dari milik kita! Dan siapa tahu mungkin dia memang tidak akan kembali karena ingin menikmati tempat itu sendirian!" semua orang diam. Perkataan Myungsoo memang sangat menusuk, tapi memang benar bisa aja itu yang terjadi. Sungyeol meninggalkan mereka karena mendapat kesempatan baru yang lebih baik. Hal seperti ini juga sering terjadi di kelompok-kelompok lain.

"Kau egois." Sunggyu berdecak.

"Maaf ya, tapi semua orang memang jadi lebih egois belakangan ini."

Tidak ada yang menyauti Myungsoo setelah itu, membiarkannya menganggap Sungyeol sudah mati. Dia boleh berfikir sesukanya, semua orang boleh berfikir sesuka mereka tapi Sunggyu dan Sungjong akan tetap menunggu kepulangannya. Setelah seharian terjebak dalam suasana tegang dan teriakan kelompok ini berhasil mendapatkan suasana tenang mereka kembali. Setelah dua hari tidak ada lagi yang menyinggung tentang Sungyeol, meskipun begitu pintu masih terbuka jika saja ia benar-benar akan kembali.

Hari ketiga setelah pertengkaran cuaca menjadi lebih panas dari biasanya, angin malam bercampur pasir yang seharusnya dingin terasa sepertia uap panas yang menyayat kulit. Suatu hari badai pasir menyerang kawasan itu membuat air mereka menjadi benar-benar kotor dan makanan menjadi lebih sulit ditemukan. Dan suatu hari, setelah 13 hari, Sungyeol kembali. Dengan gigi belakang patah dan mengalirkan darah, di tubuhnya terdapat luka sayatan dan luka bakar. Semua orang tercengang melihat kehadirannya. Semuanya terdiam, terlalu terkejut untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Apa? Tidak mau menolongku?" Sungyeol berkata sekaligus mendesis kesakitan. Lucunya Myungsoo adalah orang pertama memapahnya masuk kedalam ruangan, disusul dengan Sunggyu mereka membersihkan luka Sungyeol dengan air dari sumur karena akan sangat sayang jika mereka menggunakan air yang sudah mereka didihkan. Persetan dengan bakteri, mereka sudah kebal dengan yang satu itu. Sungyeol berteriak antara kesakitan dan marah karena Myungsoo dan Sunggyu memang tidak bisa menangani luka dengan benar, setelah beberapa teriakan frustasi akhirnya Sungjong yang mengambil alih merawat luka Sungyeol.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar kembali!" Sungjong berteriak dalam kebahagiaan.

"Tentu, aku yakin kalian tidak akan selamat jika aku tidak ada disini." Sungyeol menyeringai sambil membanggakan diri.

"Kemana kau selama ini? Apa yang terjadi, dan kenapa kau terluka ceritakan semuanya."

Kemudian Sungyeol bercerita, bagaimana kelompok penjahat itu menahannya dan memaksa dia membawa mereka ke tempat kelompok Sungyeol berada. Tentu saja Sungyeol menolak kemudian mereka menyiksanya tapi ia berhasil kabur dan berjalan tak tentu arah selama 2 hari. Dia sempat mengira bahwa dirinya akan mati setelah sadar ia sudah terlalu jauh dari teman-temannya.

"Tapi ada dua orang kakak beradik yang menyelamatkan ku, dan kalian akan terkejut mendengar ini tapi mereka tinggal di lingkungan yang lebih bersih dari tempat ini! Ada rumah kaca dan tanaman, dan air bersih seperti sebelum bencana nuklir terjadi."

"Begitu? Lalu kenapa kau tidak tinggal saja disana? Aku yakin kakak beradik itu tidak keberatan jika kau tetap bersama mereka." Myungsoo melihat Sungyeol dengan tatapan menantang.

"Memang, dan mereka juga tidak keberatan jika aku membawa teman-temanku kesana." Sungyeol tersenyum sambil penuh arti sambil memandang Myungsoo, dia sudah sangat hafal dengan perangainya begitu juga dengan sifat teman-temannya yang lain. "Lihat ini," Myungsoo membuka tas yang tadi ia bawa dan mengeluarkan dua buah tomat segar dan sebotol air yang benar-benar bersih. "Kita harus kesana jaraknya 4 hari dari sini, mereka punya cukup banyak air dan biji tanaman kita bisa menanam lebih banyak pohon dan siapa tahu kita bisa menyelamatkan dunia menyedihkan ini." yang terakhir hanya guyonan, memang siapa mereka sampai mau menyelamatkan dunia? "Aku membawa lebih banyak tapi ya aku yakin kalian bisa menebak kenapa hanya ini yang tersisa dan kenapa aku terluka." Kelompok penjahat.

"Begitu ya? Bagaimana kalau kita selamatkan diri sendiri dan lingkungan sekitar dulu? Kurasa lebih banyak tomat dan sayuran lain lebih baik dari daging tupai dan burung."

"Aku setuju dengan Sunggyu. Kurasa yang lain juga." Sungjong melihat kearah temannya yang lain. Semua mengangguk.

Kelompok ini akan bergerak lagi, meninggalkan sekolah dan sumber air kotor mereka.

"Aku berhutang maaf padamu." Myungsoo berbisik pada Sungyeol sebelum mereka berangkat.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mangatakan hal yang sangat buruk tentangmu."

"Aku tahu, Sungjong sudah menceritakannya padaku." Sungyeol melihat Myungsoo dengan tatapan jahil.

"Lalu kenapa tanya?"

"Supaya kau mengaku sendiri."

.

.

.

.

.

.

a/n : sebetulnya buat tugas sekolah'-'


End file.
